Living
by kipu
Summary: A little one shot that I felt like writing. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC-y. RxI


Living

One Shot

* * *

Rukia had been distant lately. Staying out late, especially with Renji.. Not that he cared… Not that he SHOULD care. It was just something that he noticed. They were both in college now and every now and then Rukia would complain about how long she'd been stationed in the living world. THAT he noticed. THAT he cared about, because he had to hear about how she should be going home. If she hated it here, why did she go to school, try to fit in or maintain a social life.

That was basically all she really did. Bitch and whine. He could care less that he didn't see her that often anymore. Things had been strained with them lately. He'd been out and about lately and whenever he was home in the evenings Rukia would lock herself in his closet. She would say hello and then disappear into his closet. That was it.

Ichigo's phone brought him from his thoughts. "Kurosaki."

"We're outside waiting. Hurry your ass up there are ladies out there waiting!" *Click*. Ichigo laughed, even after 7 years, Keigo was still a horn dog who's main goal in life was to find a chick. Ichigo walked out his front to be greeted by Keigo's flashy sports car.

"You better get wasted tonight and find a chick because **I **am DD." Keigo grinned widely.

"It's not my scene. I'm just out to have a beer and hang out." Ichigo insisted with a snicker.

Keigo drove towards the bar and shook his head. "For years, I have watched you get chick after chick with little effort. You say your BS now, but I know you'll leave with one tonight." Ichigo chuckled and smiled. Soon they were at the bar and when they walked in Ichigo was greeted by a bunch of his friends. "It's a party to celebrate you finishing your first year of medical school!" Ichigo was assaulted by slaps on the back, words of congratulations and a bunch of kisses from girls he'd met over the years. There was one person who wasn't there though. The one person who would have made this all feel complete, even if all she did was whine and bitch. "What's with the long face?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo quickly covered up his scowl with a small smirk. "Just looking around for my beer and I'm not seeing it."

Keigo laughed. "Someone buy the future Dr. Kurosaki a beer!"

Soon Ichigo was getting a pretty decent buzz and there were a bunch of chicks trying to get him onto the dance floor. There was one in particular, Mina, who was being pretty persistent and the more she hung around the cuter she got. "Come on Ichigo. Just one dance with me." She tilted her head to the side and plastered on a sad puppy dog face. It was brutal.

"Fine." Ichigo conceeded. The woman tugged at his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He'd slept with her a few times. She was a pretty nice girl, but a little annoying. Don't even ask him how he managed to keep an active social life with the scary little shinigami Rukia living in his closet.. HE didn't even know how he'd managed that. Ichigo and Mina went onto the dance floor and Ichigo's hands automatically wrapped around Mina's waist.

"So a doctor huh?" Mina purred into his ears. Ichigo didn't respond, but simply watched as Mina moved against him. "You're always so broody." Mina commented, her arms slipping around his neck. "Not that I mind." She pressed her body flush against Ichigo's. A blur of red from the side called Ichigo's attention. He turned to the side and saw Rukia and Renji dancing from across the room. Rukia was all over Renji, it was disgusting. Ichigo had to admit that Rukia did look fantastic. She was wearing a set of high heels, a skin tight leather skirt and a tummy revealing violet halter top. He didn't know when she started dressing like that.. frankly, he didn't really care... At least that's what he told himself.

"Wow..." Ichigo mumbled involuntarily.

"She's pretty isn't she." Mina commented in an even voice, but irritated voice.

"She's just a friend of mine. I've known her since I was a kid." Ichigo assured her. Mina relaxed and smiled a bit.

"You should say hi." Mina suggested, the tone of jealousy now gone. "I want something to drink anyways." She wandered off and when Ichigo turned back to look for Rukia, she was gone and so was Renji.

"Dammit." He muttered. Slowly he wandered to the table and was surprised to see Renji and Rukia sitting there, drinking a couple glasses of liquor.

"Speak of the devil." Renji chuckled, his arm around Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo's chest clenched with undesired jealousy. "Congrats on grad school." He held up his drink then took a swig.

Rukia smiled softly, her face still pink from dancing. "Congratulations." She took a small sip from her drink. He thanked them both and slid into his seat at the head of his table.

Ichigo leaned towards Rukia. "Long time no see."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "We've BOTH been busy." She sipped at her drink a bit more.

"I haven't seen you at the house."

"I didn't think you'd notice. You've had a lot of 'friends' coming over."

"You sound jealous." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia grinned wider. "Why would I be jealous?" She looked over at Renji and smiled. Ichigo's smirk faded and morphed into a scowl. "Now who's jealous?" Rukia got up and went over to the bar. Ichigo looked around and chased after her.

"I want to talk." Ichigo insisted.

Rukia looked at him incredulously. "Really? Right now?" She ordered two shots and gave one to Ichigo. They hammered the shots then Ichigo led her towards the back of the bar. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private." They ended up on a back patio that was surprisingly empty and quiet.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rukia asked, leaning against the wall of the building. Ichigo got closer to Rukia and trapped her in his arms.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Ichigo asked, Rukia smirked and shrugged. "You've been out all the time, ALWAYS with Renji. Sometimes you don't come home at all. For days."

"I don't ask you stupid questions like this when you're gone." Rukia countered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Is this all about getting my attention? Well fine. You got it. What's going on?" He eyes and the tone in his voice betrayed the feelings of concern he was having. The way she'd been acting lately, she'd been so distant and was never around. He couldn't say how long he'd noticed that she'd been missing, but eventually he'd noticed.

Rukia's face contorted. "You're SO self centered sometimes. It's not about that at all." Mina walked out onto the balcony in search of Ichigo. Rukia snickered. "You'll never get it." She slipped out from inbetween Ichigo's arms, but Ichigo gripped her wrist. She spun around and glared at him.

"I need to talk to Rukia. Can you wait for me inside?"He asked Mina, the tension evident in his voice. She nodded and wordlessly left the couple. "Help me understand." Ichigo pleaded gently.

"How can you NOT get it?" Rukia groaned then locked her eyes with his own. "I'm gonna move out of your house and I'm moving in with Renji." Ichigo's face stayed even. "He's been working really hard and with both our money we can afford to get a small apartment." He continued being silent. "Renji's been talking about getting back together for a while and I've just started really thinking about it."

"I still don't get it." Ichigo's voice sounded strained.

"Of course." She slipped out of his grasp once again and disappeared inside. As she disappeared he heard her barely whisper. "He would never hurt me."

He wasn't getting it. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. Was she telling him that she was in love with Renji? It wouldn't be a surprise. He just wasn't understanding her..

He found Rukia inside speaking in hushed tones with Renji, whose arms were tightly wrapped around her. Ichigo swore that when Renji looked up at him, that he glared at him. What the hell did HE do? If anything Renji was stealing his roommate and one of his best friends. "Do you wanna go back to your place?" Renji asked, a hand resting on Rukia's thigh. Rukia looked down at Renji's hand and shyly nodded yes. Renji smiled slightly and helped the girl up. Ichigo did not like this scene playing out in front of him.

"We're gonna go." Rukia told Keigo. "Make sure the idiot gets home all right." Renji took Rukia's hand in his and the pair walked out the door.

Ichigo watched them leave, he was paralyzed for some reason. The moment they stepped out though, it was like the spell was broken. He rushed up to Keigo and shook him slightly. "You have to bring me home, now!" Ichigo insisted.

"Why?"

"Renji's gonna have sex with Rukia!"

"So..." Keigo muttered. "It's probably not gonna be the first time."

"Keigo.. Just bring me home." Keigo sighed and agreed. They got into Keigo's car and they headed towards Ichigo's house. "Do you think they've really had sex before?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Keigo chuckled. "I really do. I'd actually be very surprised if they haven't had sex." Keigo laughed. "Especially after the last spring break." Ichigo's ears perked and he looked pointedly at his friend. "I know you're curious. When we were staying at that beach town, you had JUST left with that Yoko girl. I think that was her name. Anyways. Rukia came looking for you. She was worried because she saw how much you drank that night. I told her you went back to your room." Keigo laughed nervously. "I was surprised because she was actually about to go check on you. I told her not to and explained you had a 'friend' with you and it'd probably be best if she didn't go to your room." Ichigo groaned with embarassment. "She didn't really say anything about it then disappeared. I saw her a little bit later, getting all hot and heavy with Renji on the beach." Keigo got a few stars in his eyes. "I didn't know that Rukia could be that bold." He whistled as he reminisced. "At the end of the night they disappeared together."

"That doesn't mean that they did anything..." Ichigo said defensively.

Keigo laughed. "Did you end up with Yoko?" Ichigo reddened, but kept his characteristic scowl on his face. "Exactly."

"Just hurry up and get me home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo saw Renji's car parked in front of his house and it made his blood boil slightly. "I can't believe this." Ichigo got out of the car and stopped into his house. His parents and sisters were out of town... Luckily, because there were some obvious noises coming from behind the couch. "Are you kidding me?" Ichigo groaned. He flipped on the lights and the noises suddenly stopped.

Renji sat up from the couch. "Come on, turn the lights back off." Renji was obviously drunk, so he couldn't get THAT pissed at him.

"Hell no." Okay, maybe he could get a little pissed. Rukia sat up, she was readjusting her top. "What are you doing?" He asked Rukia with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure, that's none of your business." Rukia growled, she pulled Renji against her, but Ichigo instantly was there, pulling the red haired shinigami off of Rukia.

"I think it's time for you to sleep it off." Ichigo stated to both shinigami. Tossing Rukia over his shoulder he walked upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rukia yelled, kicking and screaming along the way.

"Trying to help you regain your sanity." Ichigo muttered, he brought her to his room and tossed her onto the bed. "Are you sleeping with him just to get back at me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Rukia blushed and glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not!" She crossed her arms against his chest. "He happens to care a lot about me." Rukia saw Ichigo open his mouth. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear it."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, I don't care whether or NOT you want to hear it or not." He pulled Rukia close to him. "**I** care about you Rukia. I've always cared about you." Rukia pulled away from his grip and stared into his eyes. She frowned and turned away from him.

"Don't tell me you care about me when you don't."

"I care. I love you."

Rukia glared at him. "Don't be such an ass. I've seen you sleep around with tons of girls over the past few years Ichigo. Don't go proclaiming your love now. What guy would sleep around if he loved someone?" Ichigo's mouth open and closed wordlessly. "Exactly."

"I can't rationalize what I've done, but just say that if I'd known that you had the SLIGHTEST interest in me, I wouldn't have done it..."

Rukia stayed silent, it was true. Over the years she hadn't really shown him that she care about him. Maybe that would have made the difference. "I haven't slept with him yet." Rukia divulged.

"But you have before."

Rukia blushed. "Years ago... Long before you were even born." Ichigo flinched slightly. Somewhere deep in his mind he'd hoped that Rukia hadn't. Of course she had. They'd spent years living together and that bond they shared.. Of course.

"I see." His voice had an indefinable edge to it.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me now.. I didn't even know you then." Rukia countered. "What's your excuse?"

"I told you. I don't have one." Ichigo growled. "All I can say is that people make mistakes and I'm sorry."

Rukia huffed. "How do I know that you don't have some sort of disease or something?"

"Are you kidding me? This is ME we're talking about. Of course I don't have anything!"

Rukia pushed herself off of the bed. "Well, I'm not so sure. If we're done talking, Renji still on your couch. I think I'll join him downstairs. Goodnight." With that Rukia stood up and adjusted her clothing. She had a steely look on her face and it didn't betray any emotions she could be feeling.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was some time later that Ichigo heard heated whispers from downstairs. After that horrible conversation between him and Rukia, he couldn't sleep. He never thought that their friendship could deteriorate so badly. Quietly he tiptoed towards the hallway and tried to eavesdrop on Renji and Rukia's conversation.

"Are you sure Rukia?" It was Renji and his voice was laced with apprehension. He didn't sound drunk anymore..

"Of course." Rukia assured him.. There was silence for a few moments.

"What about the kid?"

"What about him?"

"What if he hears us?"

Rukia snickered. "Trust me, I've heard worse from my closet.." The pair chuckled and there was silence again.

Ichigo nearly groaned at the situation. This couldn't be happening. Rukia wouldn't do this! She cared about HIM not Renji. Ichigo hit the wall softly with his fist.

"What was that?" Renji asked.

"Who cares?!" Rukia asked, her voice a slight pant.

"I do. What if that kid walks in on us? Maybe we shouldn't do it now..."

Rukia sighed. "Fine."

Ichigo chuckled. Maybe he wouldn't be able to stop her from ever having sex with Renji forever.. But he could at least stop them for now..

"Maybe we could go to the car.. Find some nice secluded little area, overlooking the town?" Renji suggested, Ichigo could practically see that idiot's grin.

"Maybe, but I have a better idea." Rukia suggested, her voice heavy and seductive. Ichigo gulped. He'd always hoped that Rukia would talk to him that way, but now it seemed like it would never happen.

"What's gotten into you Rukia?" Renji chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining." Renji groaned. Ichigo stepped back into his room and covered his ears with his pillow. He was starting to understand.. How Rukia kept her cool over the years was amazing to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia tiptoed into Ichigo's room sometime past dawn after Renji had left for home. She opened the door slightly and was relieved to find that Ichigo was sleeping. After their fight she was left with all this pent up energy and she needed some way to express it. She hadn't slept with Renji, but she didn't exactly shy away from his attention. It was nice that SOMEONE was interested in her and it didn't hurt that she'd known Renji for years.

"Just getting to bed?" Ichigo's voice croaked, it was hoarse and laden with sleep.

"Yep." She answered simply as she slipped into the closet. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Ichigo got up from his bed and pounded on the closet door.

"Talk to me Rukia." He implored. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I wanted."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't. That's the problem.. I've replayed our fight ever since you went downstairs. You never once said how you felt about me. I told you I love and care about you.. You didn't say it.. What am I supposed to think?? I'm not a mind reader."

The door slid open and Rukia was clad in her Chappy pajamas. "I love you, okay? I've loved you for a long time." Ichigo smiled, but Rukia was frowning. "It doesn't change anything though."

"It changes everything!" Ichigo insisted, but Rukia shook her head.

"It doesn't change that you slept with a bunch of girls." Ichigo grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her from the closet.

"It changes everything! Don't you see that? We love each other. We're supposed to be together." Rukia bit her lip and turned away, but Ichigo turned her to face him. "Don't turn away from me Rukia."

Rukia looked back at Ichigo and his lips descended softly onto hers. Rukia tried to pull away for a moment, but eventually her desire for the orange haired man overwhelmed her. Passion began to build between them and soon Rukia found herself with her back against the bed. She couldn't tell when that happened, she was just there.

She was just what he expected she would taste like and her skin was as smooth as he'd imagined. Her mewls and moans were soft and breathtaking. It was like music. He groaned at the sheer sight of her pink tinged cheeks and her half lidded eyes. It was an image that would be burned into his memory. "Rukia." He whispered softly. "I've always wanted this." He assured her. "I've only ever wanted you." Rukia felt her eyes begin to water, but she refused to reveal how much his words meant. Soon their clothes were tossed off and the night air was filled with the groans and promises of love. Led by their desires they were pulled into a world where only they existed, guided by an age old rhythm, ending in a long awaited climax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning light filtered into Ichigo's bedroom. He rolled over reaching out to Rukia, but was surprised to find her already gone. He was sure that he'd worn her out last night. Ichigo sat up and stretched slowly. Being with Rukia was better than he even imagined. With a smile he threw on a pair of basketball shorts and ventured downstairs. The sunlight filtering into the living room betrayed that it must have been later than he'd orginally thought.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Rukia, in her Chappy pajamas reading the paper and drinking tea. "Morning." Ichigo greeted, still a bit sleepy. Rukia looked up and greeted him, trying not to swoon at the sight of him. "You're up early." He commented.

Rukia smiled slightly. "It's 2 in the afternoon." She took a sip of her tea. Ichigo began to make himself some coffee, then slid into a chair across from Rukia.

"Last night..."

"Was a mistake.. I know." Rukia said with a sigh of relief.

"Mistake?" Ichigo sputtered.

"It was nice. Don't get me wrong. But we both know we could never work out."

Ichigo's mouth fluttered open and closed. "A mistake?"

Rukia nervously looked over at Ichigo. "Come on now." Ichigo got up and poured himself some coffee.

"Don't back out on me Rukia.. Last night was amazing and you know it." Rukia blushed at Ichigo's words. "Don't say that it was just because we were drinking. We weren't drunk.."

Ichigo sat on the table and stared straight into Rukia's eyes. Rukia looked back at her paper. "You're crazy you know that? As much as you say you mean it, you know that deep down it was a mistake." Ichigo pulled Rukia up and into his lap.

"I doubt that. Because I still love you." Rukia's eyes widened. "It wasn't the alcohol or the moment that made me say those things. I LOVE you." Rukia smiled slightly. "Say it back, please Rukia. Just so that I know that it wasn't all a dream." Rukia got up, slid into Ichigo's lap and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." Rukia whispered. "..idiot."

* * *

A/N: A little one shot that I felt like writing yesterday. It's not perfect. I didn't want to spend too much time on it.


End file.
